


Smooth Talker

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It becomes something of a challenge for them, now that their relationship is public knowledge. How to exploit it to make everyone else as exceedingly uncomfortable as they themselves are now that the knowing looks and whispered conversations finally have some truth behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Talker

It becomes something of a challenge for them, now that their relationship is public knowledge. How to exploit it to make everyone else as exceedingly uncomfortable as they themselves are now that the knowing looks and whispered conversations finally have some truth behind them. To keep such a challenge within the realms of what they're comfortable with as soldiers is no mean feat – they're not ones for PDAs of any kind (save perhaps a few lingering touches when one or other of them returns from OTG).

So they choose a target. That that target is Jim Shannon should really be of no surprise to anyone.

Truly, he brought it on himself with his smug little looks and teasing words when he discovered the truth. (Justifying it like that makes life easier.)

Nathaniel returns home ( _their_ home) and finds Alicia leant up against the kitchen counter, comm unit in hand; the voice coming from it is purposely low, the volume set so as to not deafen her in their quiet quarters. He can't quite make out who she's speaking to as she raises her free hand in greeting and gives him one of the megawatt smiles he so adores, watching as he kicks off his boots and fetches himself a drink.

"No. Now you're just being stupid." Alicia sighs, rubbing a hand over her forehead.

Nathaniel quirks a eyebrow at her, sipping his water as she rolls her eyes and mouths ' _Shannon_ ' at him. He chuckles, realising why she's quite so visibly frustrated. He steps closer to lean alongside her so he can hear the man's counterargument.

"C'mon Wash! It's perfectly reasonable."

Alicia takes a calming breath; Nathaniel's eyes are instantly drawn to her chest, delightfully exposed by the tank she's wearing. He notes the way it's rolled up a little to expose a strip of skin above her fatigues and almost without thinking runs a finger along the warm tanned expanse. She glares at him and walks away towards the living area.

He frowns at her retreating back. It's very unlike her to spurn his advances, especially considering the lack of time they've had for each other recently. To be ignored in favour of... _Jim Shannon_? Well, it's frankly insulting. An idea forms in his head and he lets a slow smile cross his lips as he watches her collapse on the couch. 

He sets down the glass and slips off his jacket (he's well aware of what the sight of him in a t-shirt does to her and isn't averse to easing his way a little). Using the fact that his socked feet make little noise on his wooden floors he silently walks up behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. It's a sign of both her trust in him and her ability to unerringly locate him at all times that she doesn't jump, just relaxes as his hands start to rub slowly over tense muscles.

She continues to converse with Jim about whatever it is they're arguing over – it'll be something to do with the task he assigned them that morning but it's been a long enough day that it'd take some serious thought to remember what that was – as he runs his hands up the sides of her neck to the top of her head. He releases her ponytail and starts to comb his fingers through the newly released strands. Her head lolls back to rest against the back of the couch as he works and he grins to himself as she misses whatever Jim says and has to ask him to repeat himself.

She's about to launch into a firm rebuttal of Jim's next suggestion when Nathaniel tightens his hands and tugs sharply. She gasps with the shock of pleasure, nearly silently, but enough to interrupt the flow of her words and for Jim to query if everything's alright.

"The likelihood of any of the security forces being involved in this is ridiculous." She says without addressing Jim's question.

Nathaniel winces on the other man's behalf. He should know better than to ever suggest one of Alicia's kids was anything less than exactly what she'd trained them to be.

"It's happened before, Wash." Jim says, clearly not valuing his life.

Nathaniel walks around the sofa in time so see her flip the comm unit off and blow a huff of air out between pursed lips, rage clearly simmering, barely restrained, under the surface. Once she's calm she turns it on again. "You particularly attached to your limbs, Shannon?"

"Rather fond of them, yes."

"Then I suggest we consider other possibilities. Ones that _make sense_."

Nathaniel drops to his knees in front of her, hands reaching for her fly as Jim comes up with another suggestion, something that doesn't make it to his ears through his determination. She bats the questing hands away as she adds something to the conversation, he looks up to find her glaring warningly at him. He indicates to the comm unit with a tip of his head and there's his girl, Alicia's face lights up with mischievous glee and she raises her hips to allow him to slip her pants off.

Once her lower half is bare he settles between her legs, pushing thighs wide apart to reveal her to his hungry gaze. He starts to run soft kisses up the insides of her thighs, letting his beard tease sensitive skin. Every time she pauses too long in responding to one of Jim's questions he uses his teeth to bite at her and she's spurred into conversation once more.

"You know, I think that works, Wash." Jim says as Nathaniel runs his tongue along the point where her thigh meets her hip. "Medical staff would have access to that supply room."

"I... told you it wasn't one of... mine, Shannon." Alicia says, but it's not the best formed sentence that has ever left her mouth.

Nathaniel moves his attention lower, hoisting her legs over his shoulders to bring her core to the perfect level for his intentions. She slips down the couch as his hands cradle her ass, holding her to him as he rests his forearms against the edge of the cushions.

His mouth meets her hot skin and she lets her finger fall away from the switch of the comm unit to let out a groan. He draws her clit between his lips and sucks, just for a second, long enough for her hips to buck into him. 

"You okay, Wash?"

Nathaniel chooses the moment she opens her mouth to reply as the perfect time to nip at her and instead a moan tumbles from her lips.

"... Wash?"

He moves his mouth down, tongue and lips running over slick, sensitive skin until he reaches her opening and thrusts his tongue inside without preamble.

"Yes Shannon?" Alicia replies, voice remarkably steady as Nathaniel's nose nudges her bundle of nerves.

"For the love of God, Wash. Why do you keep doing this to me?" Jim says and it's practically a whine.

Nathaniel can almost see the man's despair and laughs at the mental image, the vibrations sending Alicia gasping once more. "Because you're a pain in the ass, Shannon."

"One of these days I'll get you back."

Nathaniel removes his mouth from Alicia and thrusts two quick fingers inside of her, smiling as her muscles clamp around him and she lets out a triumphant shout. "Good luck with that Shannon."

He curls his fingers, Alicia whimpers and Jim huffs out what might be a laugh of grudging respect. "Have a good evening sir."

"I plan to." He says, ripping the comm unit away from Alicia's lax grip and throwing it somewhere to be fetch later.

He lowers his mouth to her once again but her hands tug him away, gripping the sides of his head and pulling his mouth to hers. As she devours his mouth, groaning at the taste of herself on his lips, he feels her hands hurriedly divesting him of his own fatigues before she shoves him unceremoniously into a seated position next to her. She straddles him, lines up and is about to slide down when his hands fall to her hips and pull, hard. He thrusts up as he lowers her and that is enough to break her, send her tumbling over the edge with a scream at his harsh intrusion.

She collapses against his chest, muscles rhythmically contracting around him and it's all he can do to stay still, not force her, allow her to bask in the feelings flooding her body. Just for the moment.

Eventually she pulls back, fixes him with a sly grin. "You're trouble."

"You're only just learning that now?" He asks, though it's quickly followed by a groan when she starts to move, strong thighs flexing as she raises herself up and down with delightful slowness.

She hums, catching his lips as they work into a rhythm and he lets her lead, just this once. "Good thing trouble turns me on." She says breathlessly, their actions pushing her closer to another orgasm.

He smirks, lowering his mouth to capture a nipple in his mouth and suck, hand coming around to tease at her overly-sensitised clit once more. "Good thing indeed." He mouths against her skin, switching his attention to the other breast as she purposely clenches around him, drawing him on.

Alicia grips his biceps firmly as he thrusts up into her, movements becoming more erratic. She lowers her lips to the point where his shoulder meets his neck, a spot she knows to be particularly sensitive, and scrapes her teeth over it before biting down. It's this additional sensation that makes him erupt, a shout echoing around their otherwise silent quarters as he spills into her, fingers working over her clit until she follows him for a second time.

The only sound in their unit for quite some time is their laboured breathing as they come down from the high of their orgasms.

"Think Shannon'll manage to outsmart us?"

Alicia snorts with derision from where her head fell against his shoulder. "Like to see him try, sir."


End file.
